Mira Han and Matt Horner (Co-op Missions)
|image=MiraHanMattHorner Coop Game1.JPG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender= |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion : Dominion Fleet Mira's Marauders |campname=''Co-op Missions'' |role=Kinetic orbital strikes Air interdiction Mine warfare Skirmishing |nocat=x |job= |family= |voice= |concattop= |notes= Strengths *Exceptional Firepower *On-Site Reinforcements *Expendable Units *Strike fighters provide vision & snipe key targets Weaknesses *Lacks Survivability *Limited Production *Very High Cooldowns *Poor Early-Game Presence }} Mira Han and Matt Horner are a commander duo in Co-op Missions introduced in Patch 4.0.0. Both command a single army, with Han being able to field high damage but low health ground units, while Horner is able to field powerful Terran Dominion air forces.StarCraft. 2017-11-03. The Future of StarCraft II. Battle.net Accessed 2017-11-03. Han can collect scrap from her fallen units, allowing her to partially refund their cost. Her barracks are named assault galleons, and can produce close to the field while serving as combat units. Han fields reapers that can temporarily fly to attack air units and toss explosive charges, and hellbats and hellions that ignite nearby enemies upon death, causing them to run around in fear. Horner meanwhile builds units from a starport, and can deploy strike fighters that can aim with precision strikes. Horner is able to deploy Asteria wraiths, Deimos vikings, Sovereign battlecruisers, and Theia ravens that can see enemies through the fog of war, allowing strike fighters to precision strike them. Han's calldowns include deploying mag mines to the field, allowing her to defend an area, and Space Station Relocation, which teleports one of her space stations into the ground, deploying drones and exploding after a short time. Horner meanwhile can use precision strike with his strike bombers, and summon the Dominion fleet with a Call In the Fleet ability, which attacks enemies in a straight line.Youtube. 2017-11-03. Co-op Commander Preview: Han and Horner. Youtube.com Accessed 2017-11-03. Overview Info *''Recommended for experienced players'' *''Combine ruthless mercenary groups with the precision of the Dominion fleet'' *''Draw from two vastly different play styles that complement each other perfectly:'' **''Elite durable warships with powerful attacks can deploy from anywhere on the map'' **''Cheap expendable front-line assault units with massive on-death collateral damage; collect resources from friendly units as they are killed'' Mastery ;Power Set 1 :Strike Fighter Area of Effect Radius: +1% - +30% :Stronger Death Chance: +1.5% - +45% ;Power Set 2 :Significant Others Bonuses: +0.5% - +15% (up to a maximum of 0.65% bonus attack speed or health) :Double Salvage Chance: +2% - +60% ;Power Set 3 :Air Fleet Travel Distance: +2% - +60% :Mag Mines charges, Cooldown and Arming Time: -1% - +30% Calldown Abilities Army Composition Units and Structures Han and Horner have access to the following units and structures:2017-11-03, https://starcraft2.com/en-us/news/21191766. Starcraft2.com Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-11-03 Talent Progression Han and Horner acquire the following talents as they level up. Strategies Han and Horner are a mix of two different styles; cheap expendable mercenary units that have powerful on-death effects and elite durable aircraft with powerful attacks. Han gives her mag mines for a defensive option that has a low cooldown, while Horner can make strike fighter platforms that allows him to use precision strikes. ;Recommended masteries: Power Set 1: Stronger Death Chance :☀'Stronger Death Chance': +1.5% - 45% ::The core of the forces is Han’s cheap mercenary units, which may die off quickly, but have powerful on-death effects. : Power Set 2: Significant Others Bonuses / Double Salvage Chance :☀Significant Others Bonuses: +0.5% - 15% :☀Double Salvage Chance: +2% - 60% ::Significant Others gives bonus to all units, while salvage gives back resources to compensate the loss of your forces. Choose Significant Others Bonuses for typical deployment, but switch to Double Salvage Chance''' when your forces are depleted quickly in some mutations. ::Note that the bonus to Significant Others is additive. With the full thirty points, the passive bonus changes from 0.5% per supply to 0.65% per supply. '''Power Set 3: Air Fleet Travel Distance :☀Air Fleet Travel Distance: +2% - 60% ::Call in the Fleet is a great calldown that can clear enemy bases and provide vision at the same time. Mag mines already have a quick cooldown, and require some positioning to not just miss the incoming attack waves.You can try to spend some points to Mag Mines charges, Cooldown and Arming Time 'after you are more skillful. Dead Men Walking The meat of Han and Horner's army is their cheap mercenary forces with powerful on death effects. Leading these is the assault galleons, which serve as early game powerful ships that initially cost no supply and can be upgraded to function as carriers. These can spawn mercenaries close to the frontline allowing Han and Horner to bounce back from defeats easily. Five can be fielded at once, and it should be a priority to hit the cap as quickly as possible. One of Han's powerful options is the reaper, which automatically throws KD8 charges at targets dealing moderate damage, but with how quickly reapers can spawn this can add up. Their on-death ability leaves a cluster of charges that does heavy damage, and their ability to use their jump jets to fly and attack air units means that they can serve as air support when Horner's units aren’t out yet. They also tear through buildings, and are good against structure-based objectives like suppression towers. Reapers are very helpful on maps where expansions are blocked by rocks, and three can use their charges to clear the rocks with ease. Hellions and hellbats also serve as the more durable backbone of Mira's army, and should both be used in varying amounts due to their abilities. When going against massed light units, heavier hellbats can ward away enemies and stun them with their on-death “fear” ability, while hellions do great against heavier targets, slowing them with their tar bombs. Hellions also give Han and Horner's army a stim effect on death, increasing their attack speed, and in the late game this effect is key. Widow mines help compensate for the two's lack of true defensive options, and on maps like “Dead of Night” can help hold choke points, especially with their cooldown reduction upgrade. With proper micromanagement they are also helpful in fights, but their long cooldown and the persistence of attacks in Co-op makes them slightly less useful than they would be in Versus. Humanity’s Armada Horner meanwhile provides powerful heavy air units to support Mira's Marauders. These are built from the Dominion starport, and can be called down anywhere the player has vision. Also available for all of Horner's units is the tactical jump ability, which allows them to teleport anywhere on the map even without vision, giving them flexibility. Horner's units can also regenerate their health at Level 11. Asteria Wraiths function a lot differently from their campaign and StarCraft 1 counterparts, using their burst lasers for both air and ground targets and functioning well against high health units like hybrids. Their Trigger Override upgrade allows them to increase attack speed the longer they're focused on a target. Their ability to attack air and ground makes them the flexible core of Horner's army, and their ability to permanently cloak adds to their power. Deimos vikings are Han and Horner's most powerful anti-air option. In addition to the beefed up anti-air attack they have, they can be upgraded the W.I.L.D. Missiles to add to their damage, taking down air units or air based objectives with ease. Also improved on the Demios vikings is their anti-ground attack, which can be upgraded to pierce through enemies, making them effective against terran bio or massed zerglings. Beware though as these vikings are fragile. Horner's Theia ravens are a subtle but powerful tool, likely one of the most powerful detection units in Co-op. Their radar allows them to see through the fog of war, which functions well with strike fighter platforms, allowing the player to send in precision strikes to take out static defenses before an attack. They also have the Analyze Weakness ability, which increases damage to whatever the raven targets, and this can be upgraded to target multiple enemies. Should the air battle go poorly, ravens can also go into silent mode, cloaking and preventing them from being taken out. But at the core of Horner's fleet is the mighty sovereign battlecruiser. Though expensive, the sovereign is a powerhouse in both health and firepower, dealing heavy damage to lighter enemies with its ATX Laser Batteries attack mode, which allows it to fire while on the move. But after being upgraded to use its mini yamato cannon, it can shred through high health objectives and enemies, doing 200 (+20 per attack upgrade) damage per shot with a moderate weapon cooldown. This makes these a powerful choice for a late game army, allowing Han's units to clean up lighter massed units while the battlecruiser takes priority targets. Domestic Conflict Han and Horner both have powerful calldown abilities to aid them, and work best in tandem. Han has the ability to call down mag mines, which have a low cooldown and can be placed anywhere with vision, but require some time to set up. However, when they lock on to an enemy it takes some time for them to arm and fire, and against some attack waves they may miss entirely. Try to avoid clumping them for this reason, and keep them near an area you know the enemies will have to stop or slow down so the mines can hit their target. While powerful, they will rarely serve as the only needed defense, and can be used to help allied defense lines. Horner's ability is precision strike, which is granted after building a strike fighter platform. 10 strike fighter platforms can be built, and each has their own precision strike cooldown. These deal heavy damage to structures, and can target anywhere on the map, including through fog of war. While they have a small area, strike fighters deal heavy damage, especially to structures, meaning they're good at picking off static defenses. These also reveal the area they're striking for a short time, which allows allies with global abilities to follow up quickly. Strike fighters can be upgraded to drop napalm charges, leaving fire in the target area for a short time. The two also have powerful offensive calldowns in Call in the Fleet and Space Station Reallocation. Call in the Fleet has the longer cooldown of the two, but deals heavy damage in a line to random targets under it, making it ideal for moving objectives like trains or for pushing into an enemy defensive line or ramp. Mira's calldown, Space Station Reallocation, is great against clumped enemies and attack waves as it instantly kills all non-heroic units caught under it, attacks the survivors with drones, and then explodes in a nuclear blast. The two also get the Significant Others bonus at Level 15, giving health and attack speed to their armies. This means a varied composition helps buff their armies, allowing the two to overcome any enemy that comes their way. Synergies Protoss Commanders All Protoss commanders can use Chrono boost to accelerate the cooldowns on Horner's Dominion starport, allowing Horner to build up his fleet more quickly. [[Artanis (Co-op Missions)|'Artanis]] and Han and Horner have some synergy together, as Han's mercenaries are fragile and Guardian Shell means reapers and Horner's units have a chance to recover from fatal attacks with their passive health regeneration. Depending on the composition this could be a detriment however, as units such as hellions will not immediately give their on-death effects to their allied. The two also overlap in a lot of roles, having armies that can tie up enemies and strong anti-air and single target options. However, Han and Horner do allow for Artanis to go heavier on reavers, screening for them and making up for Han and Horner's lack of reliable area of effect damage. [[Karax (Co-op Missions)|'Karax']] works amazingly well with Han and Horner. Han and Horner lack any true reliable defensive structures on maps like “Temple of the Past” and “Dead of Night”, having to rely on widow mines and mag mines. Karax can cover for this, and their mag mines can provide extra support for Karax's defenses, hitting targets while they're tied up dealing with his photon cannons. Reconstruction Beam also is a powerful boon to Han and Horner, as it gives their assault galleons a reliable heal while increasing the repair rate of their more powerful Horner units. Strike fighters also can reveal areas in the fog of war, allowing Karax to them hit targets with his orbital abilities. Chronoboost is a massive boon to Han and Horner, who have a lot of research that is of great benefit to their armies. Karax's Aiur carriers can bolster the already impressive tanking potential of Horner's fleet as well as somewhat increasing the survivability of hellions and widow mines. When combined with drone hangar assault galleons they can deal a significant amount of damage from out of enemy range. [[Vorazun (Co-op Missions)|'Vorazun']] and Han and Horner have some synergy. Permanently cloaked Asteria wraiths are powerful on their own, but when they benefit from Vorazun's stealth bonuses, getting increased damage and an emergency recall. Additionally, strike fighters can snipe detectors in the fog of war, potentially allowing enemy positions to be cleaned up with a relatively small force of cloaked units. Han and Horner can also go heavier anti-air to help Vorazun counter capital ships like battlecruisers, while Vorazun's black hole can tie up targets while mag mines hit their mark. Black hole can also line up attack waves to be instantly destroyed by Han's Space Station Reallocation. [[Alarak (Co-op Missions)|'Alarak']] gains benefits from having a large army around him, something Han's mercenary units provides in spades. Going a heavier reaper/hellion/hellbat composition makes Alarak's Empower Me a devastating ability. Both Alarak's havocs and Horner's Theia ravens have variations on the Target Lock/Sense Weakness ability, increasing the damage both armies do to surrounding units. Both commanders also powerful, but expensive units, making for formidable late game options. [[Fenix (Co-op Missions)|'Fenix']] and Han and Horner have some synergy, but both gain benefits from losing units, and sometimes have lighter armored units to compensate. This can result in pushes made too early leaving both armies depleted. However, Fenix's hero makes for a powerful addition to Han and Horner's army, which can also provide a line to screen for Fenix's lighter units like adepts. Vikings can also cover for heavier carrier compositions. Terran Commanders [[Jim Raynor (Co-op Missions)|'Raynor']], fitting to his friendship with Matt Horner, works fantastic with Han and Horner. Medics can heal Han and Horner's units as well as Raynor's, providing a beefier frontline to allow Raynor's longer ranged infantry to push harder without the threat of being targeted. Both have tactical jump capabilities, and Raynor's scanner sweep enables Horner's armada to push anywhere on the map, or for Strike fighters to lock onto key enemy targets without having to worry about the fog of war. Both have powerful calldowns, with Raynor's slightly more consistent calldowns making up for Han and Horner's longer cooldowns. [[Rory Swann (Co-op Missions)|'Swann']] has amazing synergy with Han and Horner. Swann has access to vespene extractors, allowing the gas heavy late game fleet of Han and Horner to get built quicker. Science vessels can also repair many of their more expensive mechanical units as well as beefier frontine hellbats. Han and Horner meanwhile can screen for siege tank likes with their expendable armies (and slow or apply fear effects to advancing enemies), give them more damage to targets with their Theia ravens, and provide vision for the laser drill with their Strike fighters, which can constantly damage structures while the laser drill provides extra support. Swann players that go heavy goliath allow Han and Horner to focus less on anti-air. Additionally both commanders have a powerful late game. [[Nova Terra (Co-op Missions)|'Nova']] and Han and Horner have moderate synergy. Both have armies designed to take a beating, also shows the name of pilots, and Nova and Horner call down air units at location, and Horner's fleet is composed of powerful, but difficult to replace units much like Nova's. However, Horner's fleet and Nova's units cover different roles. Han's units meanwhile can provide a screen for Nova's smaller unit amount, but their large numbers mean they don't benefit all that much from defensive drones. However, both have powerful calldowns, with Nova's airstirike regularly being up while Han and Horner can save theirs for key situations. Horner's strike fighters can benefit from enemies detected with Nova's ghost visor, albeit without the unit identification capabilities of imaging radar. Furthermore, they can spot enemies in the fog of war for Nova's siege tanks or snipe detectors allowing them to clean up positions with a smaller force of cloaked units. However, both have a lack of powerful defensive options, especially on pure defense maps. Zerg Commanders [[Sarah Kerrigan (Co-op Missions)|'Kerrigan']] and Han and Horner have some decent synergy. Kerrigan has a strong early and mid-game with her hero, and Han's mercenaries can help tank damage as she operates, as well as clear out any rocks needed to expand. Kerrigan's assimilation aura also allows Han and Horner to start deploying Horner's air units quicker, allowing him to transition into the late game faster and get his research completed. Omega Worms give some power to Han's mercenaries, but as most of Horner's forces are air and have a tactical jump, it doesn't do as much for Han and Horner as other commanders. [[Zagara (Co-op Missions)|'Zagara']] and Han and Horner cover a lot of the same roles, but their ability to buff their expendible armies is a massive boon to one another. Hellion's aerosol stim makes Zagara's mass zerglings even more of a threat, while Zagara's frenzy can make Han's massed mercenary units push even harder. The downside however is both have armies designed to be lost and rebuilt, so there's a chance if a push isn't done hard enough that both will be exposed for a time. However Han and Horner can make up for this with powerful, persistent Horner air units in the late game, as well as devastating calldowns to help finalize any objective. [[Abathur (Co-op Missions)|'Abathur']] and Han and Horner have some synergy. Mend is beneficial to make Han's fragile yet expendable mercenary army more durable in a fight. Abathur has a power spike in the late game similar to Han and Horner with powerful air units, but Abathur's queens can heal the damage on the stronger Han and Horner units like assault galleons. [[Alexei Stukov (Co-op Missions)|'Stukov']] and Han and Horner are an interesting composition. On defensive maps Stukov's bunkers work fantastic with widow mines and mag mines, creating an unbreakable defensive line. Stukov's endless waves of infested suffer the same weakness as Han's mercenary units where they lose to heavy area damage, but the melee infested colonists do tie up most armies allowing Han to deliver the damage she needs. Refitted Sovereign battlecruisers can also deal with heavier targets like hybrids, dealing high burst damage to Stukov's massed small amounts of damage. [[Dehaka (Co-op Missions)|'Dehaka']] and Han and Horner cover each other's weaknesses too much, but work well together. Dehaka himself works well in the early game with the support of an assault galleon and some reapers, and in the mid-to-late game he can tank and take on armies while Han and Horner deal damage from behind. Dehaka's cooldowns on his global abilities are much lower than Han and Horner's, meaning that with proper communication there can be a cooldown ready for any situation. Horner's Strike bombers can also reveal an area for Dehaka to deep tunnel to through the fog of war. However, both lack reliable defensive options, relying mostly on their armies, so both struggle together on defensive maps. Quotations :See: Mira Han and Matt Horner Commander Quotations Achievements Gameplay Levels Videos Co-op Commander Preview Han and Horner Development The idea for the commander began with Horner. When thinking about his "fantasy," the developers settled around aerial Terran Dominion units with high stats.2017-12-07, BlizzCon 2017 StarCraft II: What’s Next Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-12-10 By extension, Horner originally had a command ship. However, it was felt to be too close to the Hyperion, so it was changed to an advanced medical ship. This was changed again, as the developers felt that as Horner was the admiral of the Dominion Fleet, he should actually be calling down the fleet. Hence, the development of his "call in the fleet" ability.2017-11-04, BlizzCon 2017: Developer Interview StarCraft 2 Game Producer Tim Ismay. YouTube, accessed on 2017-11-06 However, the idea for the commander shifted to a joint Horner/Han commander, as the interactions between Han and Horner were some of the developers' favorite moments in the campaign. Ergo, it would give them a chance to do a combination of gameplay, as well as "some really cool dialogue." According to the Galaxy Map Editor, at some point in development Han and Horner had access to warhounds, valkyries, "Han marines" (who have the trooper model), and the ability to individually construct griffons. The Dominion starport was a structure Han and Horner could construct instead of one given to the player, and Han and Horner had the ability to use ordnance towers. Han and Horner could also build science facilities.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 References Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mira Han and Matt Horner (in English). 2018 External Links * TeamLiquid Co-op Commander Guide: Han and Horner Category:Co-op Commanders